Big Fat Liar
Big Fat Liar is a UK VHS release by Universal on 3rd February 2003. Description Rushing to school one morning, Jason Shepherd (Frankie Muniz) is knocked over by a limousine carrying high-flying movie executive Marty Wolf (Paul Giamatti); Marty apologises and gives Jason a lift the rest of the way, but in his excitement Jason accidentally leaves his creative writing project, entitled 'Big Fat Liar', on the back seat of the limo. When he later hears that Wolf has produced a movie entitled 'Big Fat Liar', Jason flies to Hollywood with his friend Kaylee (Amanda Bynes) and tries to get the producer to admit to plagiarism. Wolf refuses, and the two kids consequently set about making his life a living nightmare. From the Back Cover Featuring Hollywood's hottest stars (Malcom in the Middle's Frankie Muniz and Nickelodeon's Amanda Bynes), Big Fat Liar is a hilarious comedy-adventure, filled with non-stop action and laugh-out loud pranks. When a sleazy movie producer steals 14-year old Jason Shepherd's class paper and turns it into a blockbuster, Jason and his best friends fly to Los Angeles to ensure that the truth gets known. And it's pay back time! Big time! Cast *Frankie Muniz as Jason Shepherd, a 14-year-old compulsive liar and slacker who – despite his layabout personality – is actually quite intelligent. *Paul Giamatti as Marty Wolf, an arrogant Hollywood producer who is also the founder of the fictional Marty Wolf Pictures film studio: in contrast to Jason, though, Marty does not care how his lies affect other people. After getting fired, he becomes bankrupt. By the end of the film, he gets a new job as a birthday clown. *Amanda Bynes as Kaylee, Jason's best friend. *Donald Faison as Frank Jackson, Marty's former limo driver and a struggling actor who helps Jason and Kaylee in their mission to get him back. By the end of the film, he becomes an actor, starring in Big Fat Liar as the lead character, Kenny Trooper. *Russell Hornsby as Marcus Duncan, Marty's boss and new president of Universal Pictures. *Amanda Detmer as Monty Kirkham, a producer and Marty's long suffering assistant. *Michael Bryan French as Harry Shepherd, Jason's father. *Christine Tucci as Carol Shepherd, Jason's mother. *Alex Breckenridge as Janie Shepherd, Jason's irresponsible older sister. *Sandra Oh as Ms. Phyllis Caldwell, Jason and Kaylee's English teacher. *Rebecca Corry as Astrid Barker, the dog-loving receptionist at Marty Wolf Pictures studio. *Jaleel White as himself, he was the lead in Marty Wolf's Whitaker and Fowl and was often called Urkel by him. *Lee Majors as Vince, an aging, but nevertheless qualified, stunt director. *Sean O'Bryan as Leo, a security guard at Marty Wolf Pictures studio. *Amy Hill as Jocelyn Davis, the senior vice-president of publicity at Marty Wolf Pictures studio. *John Cho as Dusty Wong, the director. *Matthew Frauman as Lester Golub, the computer and special effects expert. *Taran Killam as Bret Callaway, a skateboard punk who consistently bullies Jason. Kaylee tutors him and he has a crush on her. *Jake Minor as Aaron *Kyle Swann as Brett, a friend of Bret. *Sparkle (born Rachel Glusman) as Grandma Pearl, Kaylee's senile grandmother. *Ted Rooney as Boring Teacher *Chris Ott as Shandra Duncan, Marcus's wife. *Brian Turk as The Masher, a wrestler and monster truck driver who Marty crosses when he is rear-ended into his monster truck. *John Gatins as George, a tow truck driver who teases Marty about his blue skin. *Don Yesso as Rocko Malone, Marty's security boss. *Pat O'Brien as himself Kenan Thompson, Dustin Diamond, the film's director Shawn Levy, Corinne Reilly, and Bart Myer appear as party guests at a party following the premiere of Whitaker and Fowl where they criticize it in their party interviews. Credits Trailers and info Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:BBFC PG Category:Comedy Videos by Universal Category:Tollin/Robbins Productions Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012